joyeux solstice
by Habujoji
Summary: voilà un petit délire écrit au moment de Noël pour des amis Xénite. à lire juste pour le fun. Enjoy.


C'est le matin du solstice d'hiver. Xéna et Gabrielle se sont réfugiées à Amphipolis, chez Cyrène, pour faire un peu de gras et affronter les froides journées d'hiver. Mais aussi pour trainer un peu à l'abri et profiter de la douce chaleur de la taverne, d'un bon lit, et de l'eau chaude à volonté (dixit Gabrielle…)

Gabrielle se réveille et cherche Xéna du regard. Elle est seule dans la chambre. Il fait déjà jour dehors, ce qui lui laisse penser qu'elle a vraiment bien dormi. Elle s'habille et sort de la chambre pour descendre déjeuner dans la salle commune de la taverne.

La salle commune et vide et calme mais la porte entrouverte de la cuisine laisse entendre une certaine agitation. On entend le vacarme des ustensiles de cuisine et deux voix de femmes qui se donnent mutuellement des ordres. Gabrielle s'approche doucement…

-bats encore tes œufs, il faut qu'ils blanchissent….

-argh, oui maman je sais !

-tout est dans le mouvement du poignet ma bichette…

-ne m'appelle pas bichette, c'est ridicule, je ne suis plus une enfant !

-oh… mon bébé…. Viens là…

-argh, maman arrête ça ! Lâches moi, je vais rater mon mélange !

Gabrielle est intriguée. Elle continu d'approcher sans faire de bruit. Elle arrive à la porte de la cuisine et passe délicatement sa tête pour observer le spectacle… Une bonne odeur de pâtisserie lui fait fermer les yeux de bonheur.

« hummm, comme ça sent bon ! »

Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, elle tombe sur la grande silhouette de Xéna qui lui tourne le dos et s'agite devant un saladier. Elle porte ses cuirs et un tablier de cuisine. Gabrielle retient un rire.

« Oh quel look !... La guerrière ménagère ! Étrange…»

Puis elle promène ses yeux dans la cuisine. Celle-ci ressemble à un champ de bataille : des saladiers, ustensiles et ingrédients gisent sur environ tous les plans de travaille. A côté de Xéna, un bol avec 3 œufs et un pot de miel. Il y a de la farine un peu partout, surtout une grosse tache au pied de Xéna. Cyrène enfourne une tournée de petites biscuits alors que sur une grande plaque, d'autre sont déjà en train de refroidir. Sur le bord de la table une petite boite semble déjà pleine.

Cyrène retourne auprès de sa fille et ajoute au mélange ce qui semble être du sucre et du beurre fondu.

-merci maman.

-aller bichette, fouette moi ça maintenant !

-arg ! mamaaan !...

Les deux femmes se regardent tout en s'affairant. Elles semblent heureuses. Cyrène entonne un champ de solstice que Xéna reprend volontiers avec elle. Les popotins se dandinent à la cadence du fouet et du chant. Gabrielle porte ses mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer un rire.

« Oh Zeus ! Je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour assister à un tel spectacle ! »

Elle se régale de ce qu'elle voit. Elle ne veut pas briser la magie qui opère en cuisine alors elle reste silencieuse.

A présent Cyrène marmonne son chant de solstice et Xéna semble avoir fini de martyriser sa pâte à biscuit.

-tu peux me passer une plaque pour étaler la pâte maman ?

-attend je vais t'en chercher une.

Cyrène se retourne et tombe sur Gabrielle qui s'est discrètement avancé dans l'encadrure de la porte. Elles se sourient.

-Bonjour Gabrielle. Bien dormi ?

-Gabrielle ?

A ces mots Xéna se retourne un peu brusquement et renverse le bol avec les œufs qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Les œufs commencent à rouler et tomber du plan de travail. Xéna dans un mouvement rapide est précis viens en rattraper un dans chacune de ses mains. Elle tente d'arrêter le dernier en l'amortissant sur le bout de sa botte mais celui-ci ne fait qu'exploser sur son pied et se répand par terre.

-2 sur 3, pas si mal ?» lui sourit Gabrielle en haussant les sourcils.

La guerrière s'avance nonchalamment.

-ouais… heureusement que ce n'était pas des flèches quoi…

Les deux femmes se font face. Gabrielle dans un geste doux vient frotter le bout du nez blanc de Xéna.

-tu t'es battu avec la farine ?

La guerrière ne se laisse pas faire. Elle chasse la main de Gabrielle et se met à grogner alors que celle-ci lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-c'est un rituel de solstice ?» demande Gabrielle en désignant le capharnaüm de la cuisine d'un geste vague de la main.

-oui oui. Pâtisserie en famille ! C'est une tradition. D'ailleurs j'ai pensée à toi…

Xéna retourne vers son plan de travail, pose les œufs sauvé du massacre et s'empare de la petite boite de biscuit déjà remplis. Elle revient se planter devant Gabrielle, sort un biscuit et lui fourre dans la bouche avant même que celle-ci ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Biscuit au miel et au gingembre ! La douceur du miel parce que je sais que tu adores ça, et ce n'est pas si souvent que nous avons l'occasion d'y gouter… et le gingembre pour son… enfin… »Xéna s'embrouille un peu. Elle se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre.

-oui, en fait le gingembre est un excellent tonic. Tu vas être en pleine forme… » Fini-t-elle par expliquer en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Elle cherche à garder un parfait sérieux mais ne parvient pas à retenir un petit sourire.

Gabrielle n'est pas dupe.

-un tonic. Mais bien sûr…

-hu hu hu

-en tout cas merci pour cette délicate attention « bichette »… ils sont délicieux.

Xéna fronce les sourcils et grimace .Gabrielle lui pique la boite des mains, lui plante un baiser sur la bouche et se retourne pour sortir de la cuisine. Xéna est immobile, elle n'a pas eu le temps de réagire.

-peux-tu m'apporter un thé pour faire glisser toutes ces petites gourmandises ? » taquine Gabrielle en partant s'installer à une des tables de la salle commune.

-mais bien entendu ma douce … à ton service…» ironise Xéna. Et bon solstice à toi aussi.

Elle retourne dans la cuisine, un sourire bête sur son visage.


End file.
